


人间看客亦为局（15）

by XTYang



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTYang/pseuds/XTYang
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	人间看客亦为局（15）

张云雷此时光着身子笑了一下，用低沉的声音靠在杨九郎的耳边“郎～我很想你。”  
杨九郎身下感觉有些异样“唔…雷……雷雷，我，我怎么了……我好难受……”  
杨九郎此时有些湿漉漉的眼睛看着张云雷，张云雷闭了闭眼，暗骂一句，随后睁开眼，妖冶的桃花眼不停的闪过蓝光，像是海妖的蛊惑“郎～很难受吗？”  
杨九郎意识模糊的点了点头，嘴巴无意识的呢喃“嗯……唔，难受……”  
张云雷笑得灿烂，眼中的蓝光更甚“那……我帮帮九郎好不好～”  
杨九郎勉强睁开湿漉漉的眼“好……”  
张云雷俯下身亲了亲杨九郎的耳垂，把他的耳垂含在嘴里，杨九郎本能的呜咽一声“唔……”张云雷感觉要爆发了，却还是耐心的开导身下的身体，一只手轻轻的按住杨九郎的腰，另一只手伸向杨九郎的大腿内侧  
。  
杨九郎呜咽着，手不自觉的抱住了张云雷的脖子，张云雷眼里蓝光四溢，嘴巴一路亲吻一路点火的到了杨九郎的胸口，一口含住杨九郎胸前的红缨，另一只手在杨九郎敏感的腰上不轻不重的揉着  
。  
杨九郎被刺激的红了眼，嘴里含糊不清“唔…嗯…雷…雷雷…嗯～”  
张云雷不轻不重的舔舐着杨九郎胸前的红缨，杨九郎难耐的扭了扭身体“雷…雷雷…唔，那……那个”张云雷会意，在腰上的手慢慢向上，不轻不重的揉着另一个  
张云雷嘴巴缓缓向上，一口咬住了杨九郎的锁骨  
。  
杨九郎浑身颤栗，被刺激的弓起了身子，张云雷附在杨九郎大腿内侧的手试探性的向着紧闭的穴口探去  
。  
杨九郎尚未开发的身体太过稚嫩，即使前戏做足张云雷才艰难的插进去一指，杨九郎呜咽一声，身下被侵犯的异样感使得杨九郎难受的扭动着身体  
。  
张云雷耐心的按住杨九郎的身体，轻轻亲吻着杨九郎的嘴唇，使他尽全力的放松，等到杨九郎不在皱着眉头的时候，张云雷试探性的用手指动了动  
。  
杨九郎的脸已经染上了绯红，杨九郎轻咬着下嘴唇，嘴里含糊不清“唔…雷雷…嗯…不要……”  
张云雷很喜欢从杨九郎软糯的嘴里听到自己的名字，他轻轻用嘴巴掰开杨九郎咬着的嘴唇，与他交换了一个甜蜜的吻，然后慢慢将第二根指头送了进去  
。  
“唔……”杨九郎受了刺激，嘴巴微张，一根根淫靡的银丝滑落，张云雷额头青筋暴起，他闭了闭眼，深吸一口气  
。  
直接试探着三指进去，杨九郎难受的弓起身子，身体因为刺激变成了粉红色，张云雷试探的动了动了手指，杨九郎呜咽着，因为情欲而迷蒙的双眼，张云雷看着身下这一副奢靡的场面，果断抽出手指  
。  
张云雷轻轻吻了吻杨九郎的额头，随后一只手轻轻握住杨九郎的脚腕，使他的双腿开大，杨九郎睁开迷蒙的双眼，无辜的看着张云雷，张云雷深吸一口气，真的忍不了了  
。  
随后一鼓作气将阴茎送了进去“唔！”杨九郎难受的弓起身子，痛感和快感交织着冲击杨九郎的大脑，眼睛本能的流下了生理泪水  
。  
张云雷忍耐着没动，汗因为忍耐一滴一滴得滑落，尽管张云雷已经极尽温柔，杨九郎太过青涩的身体还是承受不住张云雷的尺寸  
。  
杨九郎的表情逐渐从难受变成了难耐“雷雷……雷…雷雷”张云雷笑了一下，开始动了起来  
。  
张云雷缓慢研磨，杨九郎有些不满的嘟起了嘴，张云雷忍不住俯身亲了亲，忽然杨九郎呻吟一声“嗯……雷雷～”张云雷了然的笑了，开始冲着那一个点反复撞击  
。  
杨九郎的脸上已经彻底变成了红色，快感不停的冲击着杨九郎的大脑，杨九郎渐渐从低吟变成了大声呻吟，张云雷也随着情欲抽插的越来越快  
。  
杨九郎承受不住的出声求饶“唔…雷嗯…雷……不要…要了…雷…雷…唔…雷…雷雷……”  
张云雷感觉到了杨九郎要高潮了，更加卖力的抽插着“九郎～九郎～你是属于我的……九郎。”  
张云雷的声音像是妖精一般迷惑，杨九郎不知不觉沉醉了其中，杨九郎无意识的咬着下唇，身下的快感令他无法思考  
。  
张云雷略微放慢了速度，低沉微喘的声音显得更加的淫靡，继续在杨九郎的耳边轻轻的说“九郎～你爱不爱我～九郎，说你爱我～”  
杨九郎费力的睁开眼“嗯…雷…啊…雷…唔…我…唔，我爱嗯…我爱你…”  
张云雷满意的笑了，下了狠劲儿的冲击着杨九郎的敏感点，杨九郎紧闭着眼“啊…雷雷，我…我不行…嗯…了……”  
“啊～”“嗯…”随着杨九郎的一声呻吟终于达到了高潮，杨九郎下意识的肠道痉挛将张云雷夹的更紧，张云雷低吼了一声快速抽插了几下随后紧紧抵着杨九郎的内壁就射了出来  
。  
杨九郎被滚烫的精液又刺激了一下，张云雷缓了一会儿慢慢的抽出  
。  
从背后紧紧的抱住杨九郎，将脸埋入杨九郎的脖颈，心满意足的闭上了眼  
。  
张云雷眼中的蓝光已经消失，杨九郎眼睛瞬间清明又疲惫，杨九郎在陷入黑暗前想了最后一句话‘果然……狐狸就是狐狸，这狐媚术真的太厉害了……’


End file.
